Opening 03: Nazo
Anterior Opening----------------------------------------Siguiente Opening Nazo es el tercer opening de la serie, aparece desde el episodio 53 al episodio 96. Sipnosis Al principio el opening se asemeja bastante a Opening 01: Mune ga doki doki, aparece la imagen de Conan Edogawa en el espacio. Aparece una ventana y un ladrón salta por ella ágilmente, cuando llega al suelo se sorprende porque todas las luces le apuntan y se ve a Conan acercase lentamente a la cámara. Después se ve una imagen de Shinichi Kudo y Conan vestidos de Sherlock Holmes, se cambia la imagen y se ve a Conan disparando con el Reloj anestesiante a Kogoro Mouri y con la Pajarita Moduladora de Voz resuelve un caso. Luego se ve a Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya y Ayumi Yoshida corriendo hacia Conan, se ve a la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y a Ran Mouri sobre el coche del Profesor Agasa. Ran descuelga el teléfono de su casa y se emociona porque esta hablando con Shinichi, pero en realidad es Conan hablando a través de la pajarita moduladora de voz. Finalmente aparece Conan en el mismo castillo que el anterior opening buscando la salida de ese castillo. Vídeo |-|Vídeo japonés = full|left|300 px |-|Vídeo gallego = full|left|300 px Letra |-|Original= Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh Nazo ga tokete yuku Kimi wa mada utagau koto naku Tomodachi to yobeta hibi sugoshi ima mo zutto Namida-afure tomaranakute Ushinau koto dake wo oshiete yuku tsumori Sukoshi demo tsutaetakute itamu kokoro ga Donna keiken shite mo yappari mayou no yo Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh Nazo ga tokete yuku Kimi ga tada miushinau toki wa Yariba no nai omoi wo kanji kagami to naru Waza to ja naku hirameku no yo Fushigi na shigunaru ga watashi ni shikakeru no Mou sugu watashi no moto ni haato ga todoku Da kedo kono muna-sawagi ima sugu aitakute Nazo meku anata no ai wo te ni ireta toki Sekai wa umarekawaru mezametara ahh Mugen ni hirogaru Sukoshi demo tsutaetakute itamu kokoro ga Donna keiken shite mo yappari mayou no yo Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh Nazo ga tokete yuku Nazo ga tokete yuku |-|Inglés= In this world, your love is something I want to attain I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh The mystery solves Without a doubt You spent the days you call friends, even now My tears flow, not stopping The only thing you were supposed to teach me was loss My aching heart wants to tell you, even if its just a little No matter what kind of experiences I have, I still become lost In this world, your love is something I want to attain I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh The mystery solves When you lose sight of things You feel as though you have no place, it reflects upon you It's not on purpose, but it flashes to me You send mysterious signals to me Your heart is about to reach me The ache in my chest wants to meet you now When I finally have your enegmatic love in my hands The world will be reborn when it awakens, ahh It will spread to infinity My aching heart wants to tell you, even it its just a little No matter what kind of experiences I have, I still become lost In this world, your love is something I want to attain I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh The mystery solves, The mystery solves... |-|Español= En este mundo, el amor es algo que quiero lograr No puedo olvidar las luces danzantes que lo miraba, ahh Resuelve el misterio Sin lugar a dudas Usted pasó los días que llaman amigos, aunque ahora Mi flujo de lágrimas, sin detenerse Lo único que tenían que enseñar a mí fue la pérdida de Mi corazón dolorido quiere decir, incluso si es sólo un poco No importa qué tipo de experiencias que tengo, todavía se pierden En este mundo, el amor es algo que quiero lograr No puedo olvidar las luces danzantes que lo miraba, ahh Resuelve el misterio Cuando se pierde de vista las cosas Uno se siente como si usted no tiene su lugar, reflexiona sobre usted No es a propósito, pero me parpadea para Usted envía señales misteriosas para mí Su corazón está a punto de ponerse en contacto conmigo El dolor en mi pecho quiere conocerte ahora Cuando por fin tengo tu amor enegmatic en mis manos El mundo va a renacer cuando se despierta, ahh Éste se extenderá hasta el infinito Mi corazón dolorido quiere decir, incluso su justo un poco No importa qué tipo de experiencias que tengo, todavía se pierden En este mundo, el amor es algo que quiero lograr No puedo olvidar las luces danzantes que lo miraba, ahh Resuelve el misterio, Resuelve el misterio ... |-|Gallego = Neste mundo só teño un desexo eu, o teu amor sincero. Sempre sobre min aquela luz brillará. Dime que é por ti O misterio resolto está. Como imaxinar... Cando me sinto triste soa, que os amigos están xunto a ti e ti aquí. Non me abandonas... Non o podo evitar. E choro sen parar. Se penso en tí, por onde andarás? Que de repente non volves... Este corazón que bate a 100 por ti... está desesperado. Curiosidades *Esta canción se canta en el karaoke en el Episodio 100. *Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi y cantaron esta canción mientras estaban sentados en el coche del Profesor Agasa en el Episodio 188 *Nuevamente los tres chicos cantan esta canción en la Tercera película, poco después de que fueron descubiertos en las catacumbas bajo el castillo. Imágenes Opening 03 Miho Komatsu 1.jpg|Portada del CD Opening 03 Miho Komatsu 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Opening 03 Miho Komatsu CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Openings